La prueva de Supervivencia
by Andianco
Summary: Este es un pequeño Fic de Naruto, espero les guste... Una prueba se supervivencia organizada por IrukaSensei. Sasuke en el peor día de su vida y para colmo debe trabajar con Naruto y Sakura para poder pasar la prueba.


Este es un pequeño fanfic de Naruto, espero que les guste.

**La Prueba de Supervivencia**

Esta es la historia de cuando Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura trabajaron juntos por primera vez. Aunque esto sucedió cuando todavía estaban en la escuela.

Bueno pues… Resulta que Iruka sensei decide que va a hacer una prueba de supervivencia y por eso les avisa a los niños al final de su clase. Al día siguiente los lleva hasta bien entrado el bosque para que no regresen a escondidas a la aldea. Luego les da las instrucciones y se "va" tras avisarles que al que le vaya mejor recibirá un premio.

Bueno, pues como es obvio Naruto no hace caso y comienza a pasear muy emocionado mientras va buscando un lugar donde hacer su refugio. Va tan emocionado que ni cuenta se da de cuando se sale del límite que les había puesto Uruka-sensei ya que de alguna forma milagrosa paso sin activar las trampas que su sensei había puesto para evitar precisamente eso.

Por otra parte Sakura se pierde y termina también saliendose del límite y perdiéndose aún más en el bosque. Sasuke por otro lado está buscando lo necesario para su refugio aparte de un lugar en donde hacerlo y de la misma forma termina afuera del límite.

Total que pasa medio día del medio día que les quedaba (habían llegado al bosque a eso de las 12:00, 1:00) y por fin los tres se encuentran en el bosque ya por casualidad y estando ya todos bien perdidos.

Como es natural, todos están asustados por lo sucedido, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto lo admiten por obvias razones. Sakura mientras tanto está que se muere de miedo. Total que deciden quedarse juntos.

Después de un rato, todos empiezan a sentir hambre. De nuevo Naruto y Sasuke no lo admiten y Sakura que enserio quiere comer por que no desayuno por su dieta, los manda a cazar algo mientras ella recolecta madera para la fogata.

En cuanto los dos chicos se van (cada quien por su lado) Sakura empieza su trabajo pero logra descubrir una planta de bayas ya maduras y comienza a recolectarlas para comer. Al final consigue hacer un montón bastante grande. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto van de regreso.

En realidad no habían cazado gran cosa, de hecho Naruto había cazado una serpiente y Sasuke un ratón. Sin embargo van viendo lo que Sakura logró y como no están dispuestos a dejar que ella les gane deciden trabajar juntos.

Momentos después ya están de vuelta en el campamento con un conejo por parte de Sasuke y un jabalí por parte de Naruto. Se habían echado un volado para ver quien se llevaba el crédito por que.

Para ese entonces Sakura ya había encendido la fogata así que pusieron a calentar de inmediato la comida.

Bueno, siguiendo el título del fic, resulta que se está calentando la comida cuando comienza a llover y se les apaga la fogata. Pero en eso Naruto, que se emocionó de más y empacó casi toda su casa, se acuerda de que tiene una lona en su mochila. A todo esto que Sasuke y Sakura casi lo quieren matar por no haberse acordado antes pero da igual por que ya no se van a mojar. Así pues, Naruto y Sasuke suben a los árboles y atan la lona con unas cuerdas.

Luego ya abajo, Sakura le pregunta a Naruto si no tiene una tienda de campaña en su mochila a lo que él le responde que no pero que trae estambre y un cuchillo de esos de cortar carne (recuerden que se emocionó demasiado).

Sasuke sube entonces con el cuchillo a un árbol y corta muchas ramas para hacer un refugio. Por suerte esto si le salio bien así que bajo y con ayuda de los demás construyó un refugio en donde cabían los tres.

Después de cenar deciden irse a dormir así que extienden una cobija de Naruto abajo y luego se acuestan bien juntitos y se tapan con otra. Esto es porque:

1- habían estado contando historias de terror y a todos les había dado miedo entre los truenos y la lluvia. Sin embargo estaba claro que la única que admitía esto era Sakura por que Naruto y Sasuke bueno ya los conocen.

2- Lo segundo es que la cobija era algo pequeña así que si no dormían juntos no se iban a poder tapar nadie excepto Naruto (recuerden que era su cobija).

Al final quedaron así: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Esto desde luego no le gusta para nada a Sakura pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se iban a acostar juntos así que Sakura tuvo que dormirse en medio.

Mientras tanto en la prueba de supervivencia de los demás todos estaban muy felices conviviendo entre ellos mientras algunos padres, e Iruka-sensei los vigilaban escondidos en los árboles. (Enserio que, que buena prueba de supervivencia). Total que nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaban algunos alumnos así que nadie los estaba buscando.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Sakura habían dormido muy bien. Sasuke no por que en primera Sakura roncaba y en segunda Naruto roncaba aún más. Así pues los otros dos estaban muy felices mientras Sasuke casi quería matarlos.

Esa mañana Sasuke y Naruto vuelven a ir a cazar. Está vez consiguen matar rápidamente a un jabalí pero en eso se acercan los lobos y tienen que luchar contra ellos. Al final matan a un lobo y los demás se van. En todo caso Sasuke y Naruto toman el jabalí y el lobo (para no desperdiciar) y se los llevan al campamento. Una vez ahí Sakura tenía todo listo.

Había hecho huevos que había sacado de un nido en un sartén de Naruto y jugo con las bayas que quedaban.

Comieron y aunque parezca sorprendente Naruto se quedó con hambre. Así pues recojen todo lo que sacaron de la mochila de Naruto. Sasuke recoge un colmillo del lobo y se lo cuelga en el cuello como recuerdo. Naruto en cambio encuentra un conejito blanco en el camino y se lo lleva de "recuerdo".

Mientras tanto en la prueba, Iruka sensei se da cuenta de un pequeño detallito así que algunos padres y él salen a buscar a los tres que están perdidos.

Como al medio día los alumnos comienzan a reunirse para ver quien ganó la prueba. Pues total que llega Iruka sensei ya muy apenado por que que les va a decir a los padres de Sakura cuando en eso los ve entre los alumnos. Luego da el premio.

Decide que se los va a dar a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura por que en realidad fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron. Por cierto el premio resulta ser quince cupones para cada uno para el puesto de ramen. Sasuke se queda como que bueno. Sakura comienza a pensar si se los queda o no y al final se los da a Naruto por que gracias a él sobrevivieron y además esto podría afectar su dieta. Así, Naruto casi casi salta de la emoción por que obviamente él con ramen es feliz.

Bueno, sucede que ya después de eso Naruto vuelve a su vida normal junto con su nueva mascota. Y resulta que este conejo, que llega a ser conocido en toda la aldea como "el numero uno hiperactivo, problemático e inalcanzable" conejo de la aldea de Konoha por que causaba tantos problemas que nadie lo quiere ahí. Nadie sabe de donde viene, y los que saben prefieren no decir nada.

Resulta que este conejo desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir causa muchos problemas, pero siempre va a desayunar a casa de Sakura, come en la de Sasuke y cena en la de Naruto que es también en donde duerme. Es conocido además por Iruka sensei quien prefiere no hablar de ello.

El día después de la prueba de Kakashi, Naruto decide presentarle su conejo. Resulta que a Kakashi le agrada el conejo, pero al conejo no le agrada que lleguen tarde y por tanto no le agrada Kakashi.

En todo caso, resulta que cuando el equipo 7 debe irse al país de las Olas, Naruto deja encargado al conejo con Iruka sensei quien, después de ese tiempo, jura que nunca volverá a cuidarlo en su vida.

Regresa Naruto a la aldea, pasa lo de los exámenes Chunnin, la pelea con Orochimaru y todo lo de Sasuke, y pues Naruto se va a entrenar con el Perv. Sannin. Se lleva su conejo por lo que la aldea vive muy feliz esos dos años y medio.

Luego cuando regresa Naruto a la aldea también lo hace el conejo que es más fuerte y más rápido que antes y desde entonces es conocido como "El numero uno hiperactivo, problemático y aún más inalcanzable" conejo de Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
